This program is designed to provide clinical cancer education through curricular and extracurricular programs for undergraduate and graduate physicians, nurses and allied health personnel in this region. The two prinicipal objectives are (1) to increase cancer skills and knowledge, demonstrating the advantages of a multidisciplinary and human approach, and (2) to promote interest and an optimistic attitude toward cancer, thereby motivating more trainees to enter the oncological field. In addition, the program is also aimed at improving and increasing continuing education in the field of oncology for regional community physicians. Although the Division of Oncology will serve as a focal point for the educational programs, all programs will be planned, supervised and evaluated by the Cancer Education Committee of the Albany Medical College. A wide variety of teaching methods will be used, including didactic lectures, seminars, clinical demonstrations, on-the-ward instruction, electives, self-instructional materials, and clinical assistantships and associateships. The teaching faculty will be primarily from the Medical College, but outside speakers will also be utilized. A new core course in AMC II will be given. The impact of the cancer education program will be evaluated through various methods: observation, analysis of examination performances, clinical evaluation, pre- and post-tests, student and faculty evaluation, attendance at educational functions, and observation of the numbers of trainees entering careers in cancer. New approaches for defining optimal attitudes of trainees will be developed and used to alter the educational programs.